Desperate Times, Desperate Measures
by brookeAp3
Summary: Regina and Robin can't help themselves and get caught in a rather compromising position.


**A/N: Fun little ficlet for prompt party. Based on Prompt #69 OQ get arrested for public sex. Hope you enjoy it!**

It's dumb. Being with him is dumb. Stupid and reckless. Idiotic for a million reasons that she will surely come to regret one of these days, but then he does that thing with his tongue, swirling and sucking lightly at her skin just below her ear and every nerve ending in her body tingles, and Regina doesn't much care about how much of a mistake this is.

It's even stupider to be doing this _here_, in the back hall of Granny's where anyone could stumble upon them. But he'd come sauntering in not even half an hour ago, the tail end of the lunch rush just pewtering out and had sat his irksome (incredibly fine) ass down on the stool right beside hers. Regina had glared at him, no one dares sit next to her. She is the mayor of this town god damned it. She can't have people seeing her as weak, approachable, even in their cursed state.

Not that Jamie had given a damn. Ordering a BLT and coffee from Granny and smirking at her in that way that never fails to get under her skin.

She needs to end whatever it is they have going on. Should have pushed him away, put an immediate stop to it the first time she'd gotten him naked and seen that damn tattoo glaring at her from his forearm. Her _soulmate_. Or at least, that's what that damned fairy had called him. Regina's not even entirely sure who he had been in their land, but it seems she doesn't particularly care either. And she's sure this will come back to bite her in the ass, as every other relationship and quest for happiness in her life has. But there's something about him, some invisible pull that is too tempting for her to resist.

So she's being reckless, putting the carefully crafted reality she's created at risk, because he is capable of giving her mind numbing orgasams and makes her heart flutter from time to time in ways she's not felt since she was a foolish young girl in love with the stable boy.

Which is how she's found herself in this position, letting Jamie slip his hand beneath the skirt of her suit, tickling along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh and making her shiver before he slips two fingers carefully through her folds, teasing her. Groaning, her body alight with desire and needs, Regina jerks his mouth back to hers, devouring his lips and taste on her tongue as she bucks her hips against his hand.

She needs him. _Now_. And they have to be quick, that's how she'd agreed to this little romp in the first place after he'd subtly trailed his pinkie along the outside of her thigh as they'd been sitting at the counter. Casually munching on one of his fries as his touch had made her tingle, teasing her with none the wiser.

"Jamie," she grunts, voice deep and hoarse, just as he dips those two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out of her lazily, finding that spot that sends her body into overdrive effortlessly as always, while he sucks kisses along her neck, dragging his teeth over her skin.

"Yes, Madam Mayor?" he questions innocently, as if he doesn't know exactly what he's doing to her, as if they have all the time in the world for him to drag this out.

Regina glares at him through hooded eyes, her hips never ceasing the rocking motion they've picked up against his hand as she orders, "Hurry."

He grins boyishly at her, and it's something that should annoy her, but despite herself Regina finds it charming. God help her. "As you wish, milady."

He can be quick when he wants to be. It's not even a minute later that the buckle of his belt clatters and there's that tell tale sound of his zipper as she wraps her leg around his hip encouragingly, skirt inching scandalously high given their location. Then she feels the length of him against her, rubbing over her clit and through her wetness teasingly for a minute before he slides himself home, both of them letting out twin groans of pleasure at the feel of him filling her.

"Yes, mmmmm, that's it. Faster, please." She should feel embarrassed by the amount of pleading in her voice, of her dependence on him this way. After all, she's the Evil Queen, she shouldn't _need_ anyone, she's worked too hard to get everything she wants, to enact her revenge. But here, in Storybrooke, she's also just Regina, and the woman in her, the supposed destined partner to this man aches for him more than she would ever admit.

Apparently for all his teasing, Jamie has worked himself up just a quickly as he has her, and it doesn't take long before they are growing desperate, rutting speedily and as quietly as possible, Jamie swallowing the moans she can't tamp down as she starts to flutter around him.

Then it happens. Her worst nightmare.

Just as she's on the cusp of a shattering orgasm, an accented voice she is all too familiar with breaks through the haze of lust she's drowning in.

"Madam Mayor?"

Regina's eyes snap open, gasping as Jamie's movements come to an abrupt stand still, her body still quivering as her gaze meets Graham's shocked face. Fuck. This is the last thing she needs, as if getting caught with the head of the parks department fucking her against a wall in public wasn't bad enough, it has to be by the damn sheriff.

There's no disguising the rawness of her voice or the unmistakable airiness to her tone as she stumbles a bit, "Mr. Humbert," as Jamie slips out of her as subtly as he can manage. Which is frankly, impossible as her own leg unhooks from around his hip and Regina attempts to quickly shove her skirt back down over her hips. "We were… uh…"

Despite himself, there is a knowing, amused smirk flirting over his lips that he would be best to wipe from his face if he knows what's good for him. "Oh, I think I can guess what you were doing." He pauses then, a bit sheepish as his eyes flicker between the two of them, Jamie tucking himself back into his jeans before turning to face the other man. When Graham speaks next, it's with a bit of hesitance as he tells them, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you both down to the station."

Regina stands there, stunned, for the span of a few heart beats before she replies haughtily, "Excuse me?"

The other man has the wherewithal to at least pretend to be remorseful as he explains, "I'm afraid I am going to have to arrest you both for public indecency."

Beside her, Jamie bites his lip and stifles a laugh and Regina's head whips around to look at him, glaring. This is his fault, after all. If he wasn't so damn irresistible, if he hadn't teased her to the point she'd been unable to think clearly when he'd suggested they go find a quiet corner in the back instead of going home or to her office as any sane person would for an afternoon romp, she wouldn't be in this position.

She is going to kill him. Will probably fuck his brains out first because she's still swollen, body still humming with unfulfilled desires that she will now have to deal with for the rest of the day. And it will be mind blowing, earth shattering.

Then she will murder him for this.


End file.
